1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an organic photoelectronic device and an image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photoelectronic device typically converts light into an electrical signal using photoelectronic effects, may include a photodiode, a phototransistor, and the like, and may be applied to an image sensor, a solar cell, and the like.
An image sensor including a photodiode requires high resolution and thus a small pixel. At present, silicon photodiodes are widely used, but typically exhibit deteriorated sensitivity because of a small absorption area due to small pixels. Accordingly, an organic material that is capable of replacing silicon has been researched.
Accordingly, an organic material that is capable of replacing silicon may have a high extinction coefficient, or light absorption power, and may selectively absorb light in a particular wavelength region depending on a molecular structure, and thus may replace both a photodiode and a color filter. As a result, the organic material may have an improved sensitivity and may contribute to higher device integration.